Oddish
| name='Oddish'| jname=(ナゾノクサ Nazonokusa)| image=043Oddish.png| ndex=043| evofrom=None| evointo=Gloom| gen=Generation I| pronun= ODD-Ish | hp=45| atk=50| def=55| satk=75| sdef=65| spd=30| total=320| species=Weed Pokémon| type= / | height=1'08"| weight=11.9 lbs.| ability=Chlorophyll| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Oddish (ナゾノクサ''Nazonokusa'') is a / -type Pokémon that evolves into Gloom starting at Level 21. Biology Oddish is a nocturnal Pokémon, using moonlight rather than the sun's rays for photosynthesis. During the day, Oddish avoids the sun's heat and brightness by burying itself into the earth, leaving only the leaves on top of its head visible above ground. In this way it disguises itself as a plant, misdirecting its carnivorous diurnal predators. While buried, Oddish nourishes itself by absorbing nutrients from the soil using its feet, which are said to temporarily change into a root-like structure for this purpose. If anyone pulls at Oddish's leaves and tries to uproot it while it is buried underground, Oddish will react by shrieking in a horrible voice. Once nightfall comes, exposure to moonlight causes Oddish to become much more active. It extracts itself from the ground, and its extremities change back into the shape of legs. It then proceeds to bathe itself in the moonlight and grow, as well as wander around scattering its seeds. With the coming of dawn, the cycle repeats. Oddish is the only Pokémon for which we know the pseudo-Latin "scientific name", as it appears in a Pokédex entry: Oddium wanderus. Appearance Oddish looks like a small animated plant. Its body is blue, with two small feet and red eyes. On top of its head grows a large clump of five long green leaves. In Anime Oddish has made a fair number of appearances, but all of them are more or less cameos. Oddish usually appears as a part of a group of Grass-type Pokémon. In one notable episode, an Oddish is staying with a number of Hoppip whose owner uses them to predict the weather. The unfortunate Oddish envies the Hoppip for their ability to 'fly' in strong breezes. Game Info Game Locations | redblue=Routes 5, 6, 7, 12, 13, 14, 15, 24 and 25 (Red)| rbrarity=Common (Red) Trade (Blue)| yellow=Route 12, 13, 14, 15, 24 and 25| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 5, 6, 24, 25 and Ilex Forest| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 24, 25 and Ilex Forest| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Routes 110, 117, 119, 120, 121, 123 and Safari Zone| rsrarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Routes 5, 6, 7, 12, 13, 14, 15, 24, 25, Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink and Water Path (FireRed)| frlgrarity=Common (FireRed) Trade (LeafGreen)| diamondpearl=Routes 229 and 230| dprarity=Common| platinum=Routes 229 and 230| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 5, 6, 24, 25 and Ilex Forest| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=White Forest (White only)| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Side Game Locations |Channel=Springleaf Field |RSPinball=Breed |Trozei=Phobos Train, Endless Level 34, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sinister Woods (1-4F), Wyvern Hills (13-20F) |PMD2=Apple Woods (1-6F), Oran Forest (1-4F), Happy Outlook (1-19BF) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle |Ranger2=Union Road |Ranger3=Hinder Cape, Forest Temple |Rumble=Silent Forest |PPWii=Meadow Zone }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds.| yellow=It may be mistaken for a clump of weeds. If you try to yank it out of the ground, it shrieks horribly.| gold=Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night. In the day it stays quietly underground.| silver=If exposed to moonlight, it starts to move. It roams far and wide at night to scatter its seeds.| crystal=During the day, it stays in the cold underground to avoid the sun. It grows by bathing in moonlight.| ruby=During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become.| sapphire=Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.| emerald=This Pokémon grows by absorbing moonlight. During the daytime, it buries itself in the ground, leaving only its leaves exposed to avoid detection by its enemies.| firered=Its scientific name is "Oddium Wanderus." At night, it is said to walk nearly 1,000 feet on its two roots.| leafgreen=During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds.| diamond=It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night.| pearl=It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night.| platinum=It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night.| heartgold=Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night. In the day, it stays quietly underground.| soulsilver=If exposed to moonlight, it starts to move. It roams far and wide at night to scatter its seeds.| black=It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night.| white=It often plants its root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night.| }} Origins "Oddish" is a mixture of the words "odd", which means strange and peculiar, and "radish". Trivia *Oddish and Kabutops are the only two known Pokémon to have a scientific name. *Despite burying itself underground as Pokédex Entries state, Oddish cannot learn Dig. *Oddish is the first Pokémon in the Pokédex order to have a branched evolutionary family. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Grass/Poison Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon it:Oddish ja:ナゾノクサ pl:Oddish pt:Oddish